Blinding with the Mole
Blinding with the Mole is a fan episode of HTFF. In this episode, Deafy is introduced and meets The Mole-how well do they get along? Roles Starring *The Mole *Deafy Featuring *Hippy *Pierce *Hatchy *Todd *Handy Appearances *Hans Moleman Plot Deafy is driving his car along the road, when The Mole is about to cross the road when he shouldn't. Deafy quickly slows down in sight of this and stops. Hippy begins honking his horn, but Deafy doesn't hear it. The Mole finally gets across the road, and Deafy gets mad for a second and continues driving. Hippy gives a sigh of relief and looks at his watch, noticing he is going to be late for work. He yells "CURSE YOU!!!". It then cuts to the construction site, where Deafy shows up and puts on a hard hat. He gets a jackhammer and begins drilling, when The Mole is also drilling and starts chasing Deafy. Deafy begins "running", on his drill, away from The Mole. Deafy gives a shriek and continues off. Deafy then runs into Pierce. Pierce gives Deafy a wedgie and Deafy slaps him. Suddenly, The Mole is catching up again, and Deafy starts drilling away again, oblivious to grabbing on to Pierce. Pierce is pulled by Deafy, who is immediately stabbed by Pierce's quills. Deafy screams, then The Mole catches up to him again. They run over Hatchy, splattering blood over the jackhammers and Pierce. Handy hears the racket and sees them coming towards him. Handy runs. It cuts to Todd walking into the construction site and seeing the building they are working on. He thinks of a plan to take credit for the whole thing. Suddenly, Handy runs by him and Todd notices The Mole, Deafy, and Pierce, and runs away. Suddenly, The Mole has finally got to Deafy and obliviously starts drilling his leg off. Deafy screams as The Mole all of a sudden drills his other leg off, making him just a top half. Suddenly, Deafy realizes he is going to run into a window of the in-progress building. Handy and Todd run out of the way. He runs into it and so does The Mole. Each of them (including Pierce) are killed by the shards. Todd gives a sigh of relief, but then is immediately crushed by a piece of the building that Hans Moleman drilled off. Hans then falls off of the building. Moral Drill through the ground and appear on the other! If not, you'll appear in molten lava. Deaths *Hatchy is drilled over. *The Mole, Deafy, and Pierce are all cut by glass shards. *Todd is crushed by a part of a building. *Hans Moleman likely dies when he falls off the building (debatable). Injuries *Deafy runs into Pierce on his jackhammer. *Pierce gives Deafy a wedgie. *Deafy is stabbed by Pierce's quills. *If not killed, Hans Moleman is injured when he falls off the building. Trivia *This is Deafy's first appearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images